Un Rosal Silvestre
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Con tal de investigar al nuevo amor de su prima, a Cavendish no le importa tener que vestirse de mujer para lograrlo. Sin embargo, a veces las cosas no suceden como uno las planea y sobre todo, cuando se termina encontrándose cosas que no llegó a buscar. Sin duda alguna, Bartolomeo era la prueba de eso. RETO DE FANFICKERS [Día dos: One-shot de tu pareja favorita.]


**RETO DE FANFICKER'S**

 **Día dos:** _One shot de tu pareja favorita._

* * *

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

—Universo Alterno, por lo que es probable exista algo de OoC.

— **One-shot:** Fanfics cortos, de más de 1000 palabras que duran un sólo capítulo y no suelen tener continuación.

* * *

 _ **Seh, aquí vengo otra vez a dejar mi participación del día dos del Reto de Fanfickers x'D.**_

 _ **Lo curioso es que pensaba hacer otra historia, pero de la misma pareja obviamente, aunque suelo ser espontanea y al final terminé cambiando la historia, jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico e incoherencia narrativa uvu.**_

* * *

 _/Viernes 20 de Marzo de 2015/_

Los tacones de lo que era una _hermosa_ rubia, resonaron en el piso de azulejo blanco, anunciando la llegada de, hasta ahora, la invitada más bella que habían tenido en todo el tiempo en el bar "El Pirata". Sin duda alguna, fue imposible que todos los hombres ahí presentes empezaran a babear como perros en celo, o al menos, en su mayoría ante esas perfectas curvas.

 _Esto es tan asqueroso, Dios mío_ , pensó la aparente joven rubia. _Cálmate, Cavendish, recuerda porqué estás haciendo esto_ , se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no salir corriendo de aquel lugar tan lleno de vulgaridad y sobre todo, esperando nadie se diera cuenta de que realmente no era una mujer. Algo que, gracias a su maravillosa belleza andrógina, sería imposible descubrir, pero igualmente era una persona precavida.

Y no es que Cavendish Rommel fuese un travesti, en lo más mínimo, de hecho, no le gustaba ser confundido con una mujer, siendo que él era ese tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, era como un _príncipe_ azul, sin duda algunas. Todas sus admiradoras—e incluso admiradores— lo sabían. Y algo muy característico en un príncipe, es el hecho de proteger siempre aquello que ama.  
Así que justamente era eso lo que el joven rubio, con el cabello formado en perfectos bucles hacía.  
Cualquiera que no lo conociera de verdad, jamás se creería que estuviera haciendo algo como esto, pues su fama no solo era por ser alguien en demasía atractivo, sino su vanidad y arrogancia pintada en todos sus gestos, hasta en los más pequeños, porque sabía lo que valía.

Hace apenas unos días, su prima, Boa Hancock, a quién consideraba más su hermana, le contó que estaba enamorada de un chico. Mismo que trabajaba en un bar, algo que puso alerta al muchacho rubio, por supuesto, dado que, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como su prima, tan popular con los hombres, terminara fijándose en alguien que trabajara en uno de esos lugares tan… ruines?  
Pero también sabía que Hancock era demasiado selectiva con las personas y con los hombres tenía demasiados complejos y la única excepción era él mismo, nadie hasta ahora. Y por ende, no podía creer que existiera alguien al mismo nivel que tenía, menos un barman, por favor.  
Sin embargo, si había logrado enamorar a su prima, era obvio que no era cualquiera, así que eso era lo que comprobaría sin lugar a dudas el día de hoy.

—Buenas noches —saludó Cavendish al sentarse frente a la barra, con una sonrisa angelical que derretiría a cualquier persona—. Me gustaría que Monkey D. Luffy me atendiera el día de hoy —pidió con amabilidad, poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

Dios mío, si sus amigos lo miraran ahora, hasta ellos creerían que era una mujer. Porque con ese vestido morado, que era ajustado del torso—donde se tuvo que poner senos falsos a la altura del pecho— y suelto de la cadera, siendo bastante corto, de verdad que su silueta parecía de una fémina. Si bien no tenía las proporciones de cadera que una chica tendría, por la forma del vestido que usaba, lo parecía. Además, sus piernas masculinas, pero delicadas y bien estructuradas, se acentuaban más con las medias que llevaba puestas. Y su delgado saco de pura tela color blanco, reducía el ancho de sus hombros, así como igualmente le ayudaba llevar su cabello suelto, acomodado de forma femenina, así como también, el maquillaje.

Aunque había alguien ahí en el bar, que no se tragaba la farsa, alguien que no se estaba cayendo de hocico por la belleza de la aparente mujer y que por razones desconocidas hasta para él mismo, se daba cuenta que esa rubia, en realidad era un rubio. Pero eso, Cavendish no lo sabía, ya que con todas las miradas que los hombres le tiraban—e incluso las mujeres y no por envidia, porque con ese físico, era imposible, parecía un ángel— era difícil que se fijara precisamente en aquel otro mesero que estaba en el rincón del bar. Mismo mesero que tenía el cabello peinado en cresta, de color verde, alto y con una complexión bastante atlética, con un aro en la nariz y unos llamativos colmillos superiores que salían de su boca, como si fuera alguna clase de perro o _bestia_.

—Deja de babear por esa vieja y sigue trabajando, Bartolomeo —ordenó una voz masculina, que por el tono, seguramente se trataba de uno de sus colegas, Eustass Kid.

— ¡Beh!, esa mina no es la gran cosa, me asquea ver tanto puto brillo, es eso, Kid —respondió Bartolomeo con una mueca, sosteniendo la bandeja ahora vacía luego de haber llevado las bebidas a la otra mesa.

—Ah, sí claro… —Kid puso los ojos en blanco y se rió burlón— No te hagas ilusiones, que la rubiecita viene buscando a Luffy.

— ¡¿A Luffy-senpai?! —Bartolomeo hizo una expresión extraña— Tch, más le vale no hacer nada extraño a esa… mujer.

—Yiahahahaha, sino te conociera, diría que estás enamorado de Luffy.

— ¡No soy digno de Luffy-senpai, bastardo!, además, es mi gran ídolo —Bartolomeo trató que su lado _fanboy_ no saliera ahora mismo que estaba hablando, de quién como dijo, era su ídolo, sobre todo en presencial de ese pelirrojo, o empezaría molestarlo y no era nada paciente con eso.

—Como digas, solo sigue moviendo el trasero, que hay trabajo —repitió Kid, impaciente porque los pedidos llegaron a él.

Pero Bartolomeo simplemente le enseñó el dedo de en medio, ignorándolo y se fue directo a la barra para preparar el resto de bebidas que faltaban por repartir. O eso dijo a sus demás compañeros de trabajo, para que lo dejaran atender ahora esa zona, aunque su objetivo ahí era vigilar a aquel rubio, porque definitivamente no le daba buena espina que un "hombre" viniera vestido de mujer para ver a su senpai, en lo más mínimo. Además, sentía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba sí era su simple imaginación o qué demonios.

Le bastó al peliverde solo con ver como Cavendish hablaba y sus gestos corporales como faciales, para darse cuenta que era uno de esos típicos "niños de papi y mami", esos ricachones inútiles que solo buscan lo superficial, que eran como garrapatas de la sociedad.  
Frunció el ceño y gruñó ligeramente, en definitiva, con ese hecho, el tipo lo tenía más alerta, al menos, la parte consciente le decía que era por ese motivo y no porque fuera alguien realmente digno de admirar. Sobre todo, porque a Bartolomeo esas cosas de la belleza o cosas similares, le daban igual, ya que la única persona que admiraba era diferente.  
Lo que no sabía, era que su subconsciente no pensaba lo mismo, en lo más mínimo, porque por más mierda que estuviera pensando de ese rubio con ojos azules, no podía quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento. No podía, pero dado a que lo estaba "odiando", no le daba importancia.

Cuando los ojos como el cielo de Cavendish, lograron hacer contacto con los rojizos anaranjados ajenos, de forma casual y accidental, Bartolomeo no fue el único que empezó a sentirse extraño. Eso, pese a que no se vieron de forma romántica o similar a como sucede en el _amor a primera vista_ , puesto el rubio notó el desdén en la mirada del peliverde, algo que jamás en toda su vida había ocurrido. Y al principio le molestó, haciéndolo meditar sobre si debería demostrarle que a él nadie le miraba con indiferencia, mucho menos como si fuera una peste, pero gracias a que era una persona bastante racional, supo que no era momento para eso, ahora estaba atendiendo otros asuntos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que le regresara una mirada retadora y arrogante a aquel mesero, que a leguas, se notaba le faltaba educación. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? ¿Acaso no sabía que al perfecto de Cavendish nadie lo miraba así? Ya se las cobraría luego, porque nunca perdía.

No obstante, Bartolomeo no pensaba diferente, ¿qué se creía ese niñito al estarse haciendo el rudo con él? Apuesto que una pelea, ese rubio se orinaría y no aguantaría nada. ¿A qué venía esa maldita arrogancia en la mirada contraria? No era la gran cosa, porque su senpai era mejor y sí era alguien humilde. Seguro ese tipo no sabía nada de la vida, porque personas como éste, ¿qué iban a saber de sufrimiento? Ja.

—Oh, shishishi, ¿por qué está mujer me busca? —preguntó aquel muchacho de interés para el chico de ojos azules, Luffy, que venía siendo arrastrado de la cocina por cierto pelirrojo malhumorado.

—Yo que sé, pero aquí la "señorita" quiere ser atendida por ti, así que hazlo, joder —repuso Kid, empujando al pelinegro frente al rubio.

—Haré como que no escuché ese tono con que le hablaste a Luffy-senpai, cabrón —advirtió Bartolomeo.

Ahora fue el turno de Kid para enseñarle el dedo de en medio al peliverde y sonreírle, diciéndole "me vale mierda, no me asustas", y regresó a su labor, porque él tenía otros conflictos más con cierto cliente _demasiado_ frecuente, uno tenía unos hermosos tatuajes y la piel morena.

—Me gustaría tomar un _Martini_ —pidió Cavendish con un tono musical al recién llegado—. Pero, por favor, ¿podrías llevarme a tu mejor mesa? —le guiñó un ojo. _Dios mío, esto es tan…_ , su cuerpo se estremeció, porque para nada ese sujeto sería el tipo de persona con quién estaría además, él no era de estarle coqueteando a la gente.

—Ah, sí… está allá —señaló Luffy con la diestra, ajeno a los intentos del rubio.

—No sé dónde está, sería mejor que me guiaras tú —repitió Cavendish, incorporándose de la silla donde estaba sentado e inclinándose hacía la barra.

—Pero tú tienes pies, además, voy a preparar tu bebida —se quejó Luffy, como si ese no fuera su trabajo.

Las risitas de mofa por parte de Bartolomeo casi terminan de sacar de sus casillas al rubio, pero se controló, o en serio, mandaría todo esto a la basura.

—Eustass-ya te terminará gritando sino haces bien tú trabajo, Mugiwara-ya —esa voz tan familiar por parte del ojiazul apareció, porque lo conoció y jamás creyó que terminaría topándoselo hasta aquí, sin duda alguna, era Law, su vecino y amigo.

Cavendish lo miró con horror y su cara se sonrojó violentamente, sentía que se quería morir ahí mismo e incluso sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente. ¡Esto era una verdadera desgracia! Porque se suponía que nadie debía verlo así, nadie.

—Hmpf, pero hacer la bebida lleva tiempo —reprochó Luffy nuevamente.

Sin embargo, está vez, el chico de cabello rubio hizo caso omiso, porque estaba más preocupado en el qué dirán, ahora que sabía que su amigo ojigris lo había descubierto, Dios mío, era como tener un hueco de puro aire en su pecho.

—Mis labios estarán sellados —dijo Law, sin usar su voz, solo moviendo sus belfos, y sonrió discretamente, luego le guiñó un ojo.

—Tsk… —Cavendish frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, completamente avergonzado y humillado. Ya luego vería que hacer, pero notar las ganas que el ojigris tenía de reírse por lo que acababa de mirar, lo hacía querer tirarle su zapatilla a la cara.

—Tranquila, perrita, yo te puedo acompañar hasta la mesa y a tu cama también —susurró la voz gruesa y seductora de uno de los hombres que estaban sentados en la barra, que de pronto se incorporó y le dio una nalgada al rubio, abrazándolo de la cintura.

Aunque Law miró con advertencia al sujeto ese, no hizo más que sonreír ligeramente y negar, fingiendo que ignoraba la escena, pero lo cierto es que estaba pendiente de lo que fuera a suceder. No sabía exactamente del porqué Cavendish estaba haciendo lo que hacía, porque tampoco creía que estuviera _saliendo del clóset_ , dado que eso lo hizo desde hace un par de años—al rebelarle que era bisexual— y eso no incluía travestirse.

 _Vaya, al fin alguien lo trata como se merece_ , pensó Bartolomeo, indiferente con la escena y las palabras de ese otro sujeto. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, no se lo esperó.  
De hecho, nadie ahí se imaginó ese actuar en una mujer con pinta de "princesa".

La mirada de Cavendish adquirió un tono sombrío y volteó a ver al hombre que le dijo e hizo eso, le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y en un movimiento rápido, le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, con verdaderas ganas, que al susodicho le quitó el aire.

—Maldita perra…

—Eres demasiado asqueroso para hacerte llamar "hombre" —bufó Cavendish con una mirada seria y llena de advertencia.

A partir de aquello, quienes eran unos cobardes y otros que sabían tener respeto, desviaron la mirada y dejaron de parecer perros en celo, porque a nadie le gustaría tener a una mujer que golpeara mejor que ellos mismos. O eso fue en el caso de la mayoría, pero había otros no tan cobardes y poco respetuosos.

— ¡Así me gustan, difíciles! —dijo otro chico, que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la barra, encantado con el espectáculo, haciendo ademan de acercarse al ojiazul.

Entonces, Law se incorporó cuando ya no le gustó el clima que estaba tomando esto. Sobre todo, porque sabía lo especialmente incómodo que esto era para Cavendish, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía le había sucedido cuando era más pequeño. Y si algo le pasaba al chico, tendría serios problemas con Hancock y no quería estar aguantando sus dramas y ese tipo de cosas.

Pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Ésta no es la gran maldita cosa —habló Bartolomeo, estando enfrente del rubio, señalándolo con molestia y enseñando sus dientes—. Éste lugar no es tan mierda como para convertirse en un putero, pero si tanto quieres terminar con los sesos fuera de la cabeza, acércate —tras decir eso, su expresión dejó en claro que lo golpearía hasta desangrarlo o hasta más—. ¡Y eso va para todos ustedes, perros en celo de mierda!

Repentinamente, el ambiente se calmó y todos prefirieron centrarse a lo que llegaron, mirando mejor a otras mujeres en lugar de centrarse en la aparente mujer de hermosos bucles y ojos azules, aunque era algo difícil, la verdad.

—No era necesaria tu ayuda —dijo Cavendish, bastante incómodo.

—Luffy-senpai, yo llevaré a estar mujer a "la mejor mesa", por favor, haz lo de más —suplicó Bartolomeo, en tono completamente diferente al rudo y salvaje que mostró hace unos momentos.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ , pensó Cavendish perplejo por ese actuar. ¿Cómo es que de bestia pasó a parecer una colegiala con solo dirigirse a ese chico con aspecto de mono? Tal parecía que no solo Boa estaba interesada en él. Y eso le hizo rabiar interiormente, pero no, él no tendría envidia de alguien tan poca cosa como parecía ser aquel pelinegro, mas igual ese sentimiento de molestia seguía.

—Se lo pedí a él, de ti no quiero nada.

—No pedí tu opinión —Bartolomeo le sujetó del antebrazo—. Anda y camina, _niño_ bonito —le susurró burlón, con una sonrisa canina, enseñándole la lengua y alzando las cejas, como diciendo "sé tú secreto".

— ¿Eh…? —Cavendish se quedó estático tras oír eso. ¿Esa bestia verde se había dado cuenta de qué no era mujer? ¡¿Cómo?! De su amigo ojigris lo esperaba, porque lo conocía, ¿pero con éste sujeto? Es más, la mayoría de desconocidos, siempre lo confundían con una mujer, o por lo menos le decían que parecía una, entonces, ¿por qué ese chico de grandes colmillos no? ¿Cómo es que pudo ver _más_ allá? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Estaba tan sorprendido, que no replicó nada y se dejó guiar hasta la supuesta mejor mesa, que estaba atrás de la barra, en el rincón izquierdo.  
Y sin tacto alguno, Bartolomeo lo empujó para que se sentara en una de las sillas.

—Las personas como tú me dan asco… —empezó a decir, con ganas de joderle todavía más el humor al rubio, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando notó como los ojos azules ajenos le _observaban_. Y de repente, se sintió malditamente nervioso. _¡¿Por qué cojones me siento así, puta mierda?!_

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —preguntó Cavendish.

—Fácil, eres un estúpido superficial, egocéntrico y raro, además… —comenzó a responder Bartolomeo, entendiendo mal la cuestión.

— ¡Eso no, idiota! —Cavendish frunció el ceño, interrumpiéndolo— Sino del… disfraz —añadió bajito.

—… —Bartolomeo le miró fijamente, sin saber que decir, sintiéndose muy, muy incómodo. Sentía que se arrepentía de haber traído hasta aquí al ojiazul, porque además, en ésta mesa, no había mucha gente cerca. Era un lugar algo íntimo, cosa que no debería ser entre él y ese tonto chico de cabellos rubios—… No lo sé —respondió al fin, de hecho, no lo sabía, simplemente se dio cuenta que no era mujer en cuanto lo vio. Pero no diría algo como eso, cosa que le estaba preocupando, porque usualmente no le importaría decirlo—. De todos modos, que importa, desgraciado. No voy a dejar que vengas a hacerle daño a Luffy-senpai —se apresuró a decir, bruscamente.

Cavendish puso los ojos en blanco, indignado, dando a entender con su expresión, que él era mucho para aquel pelinegro quien mencionó como para venir por eso.

—No estoy interesado en ese niño, mis motivos son otros y ajenos a ti —dijo con arrogancia.

—Y me importan una mierda —Bartolomeo se dio la vuelta, no iba a seguir al lado de ese ser que irradiaba glamour como un estúpido foco o se quedaría ciego.

Era cierto que Cavendish era alguien orgulloso, vanidoso y arrogante. Se amaba y admiraba a sí mismo mucho más de lo que las personas se imaginaban, era ese hecho que siempre lo terminaba levantando cuando llegaba a pasar malos momentos en su vida, su amor propio.  
Pero también tenía buenos valores, y esos eran los que le hacían reconocer a otras personas en contadas ocasiones, aunque él seguía siendo el mejor, obviamente.

Una vez, Law le había dicho que era como una rosa, todos le querían y se dejaban llevar por su belleza, que nadie notaba sus espinas y que con nadie dejaba que éstas salieran. Pero que en medio de toda su arrogancia, llegaría alguien que miraría más allá, no precisamente sus espinas—o defectos en sí—, pero sí el botón del rosal.

Era demasiado pronto para decirlo, sobre todo para la personalidad del rubio, pero aun así, algo le decía que no se estaba equivocando ahora y él era alguien que no dejaba pasar las oportunidades.  
Incluso si se arrepentía después.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, mesero?

El chico de cabello verde se paró en seco y le miró de reojo. No tenía por qué responderle, es más, ni siquiera debió haberse detenido; ese tipo de cabellos rubios era todo aquello que le jodía de una persona, ¿por qué molestarse en escucharlo al menos? Sabía que no sacaría nada bueno de decirle su nombre, además, ¿qué? Dudaba que el chico volviera a aparecerse en este lugar, adivinando sus gustos.

Lo curioso estaba en qué, aun con todo eso, el peliverde no pudo decirle que no.

—Bartolomeo.

Fue lo único que pronunció y empezó a caminar, pero pese a eso, Cavendish no se quedó callado.

—Pues…, déjame decirte Bartolomeo, que… has sido la primera persona capaz de notar la diferencia —admitió.

Y los pasos del susodicho se pararon en seco. Supo que aunque era pronto, estaba en peligro, cuando entendió a lo que el ojiazul se refería, sin importar que no aclarara a lo que se refería.  
Como si aquello se tratara de respirar. Quiso golpearlo por eso.

Sin duda alguna sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de esto, ¡lo sabía y aun así, ¿por qué mierda no podía negarse a todo esto? Porque sabiendo eso y aunque su cerebro le estaba diciendo que lo ignorara, que era un _pendejo_ por seguir escuchando las tonterías que el rubio le estaba diciendo y sobre todo, por sentirse así de extraño. _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!, ¿por qué mierda te estás dando la vuelta? ¡Sigue caminando, maldición!_

— ¿Cuál es tu jodido nombre? —cuestionó ahora Bartolomeo, de mala manera, teniendo su ceño fruncido con fuerza.

—Cavendish —el mencionado sonrió al pronunciarlo.

—Pues, Cavendish, déjame decirte que el rímel se te escurrió y pareces una bruja —señaló Bartolomeo.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Dame algo para limpiarme! —exclamó Cavendish, alarmado.

—Eres un hombre, o eso se supone, ayúdate solo —rió Bartolomeo escandalosamente al ver el drama que el otro estaba haciendo.

— ¡Eres un bestia! —refunfuñó Cavendish, con una mueca de irritación, agarrando servilletas para intentar limpiarse, ayudándose con la cámara frontal de su celular.

—Sí, sí, nos vemos, princesita —continuó burlándose Bartolomeo, quitado de la pena, dándose la vuelta, para ahora sí, retirarse de ahí, dejando al ajeno con su maquillaje. Y solo hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que nadie lo escucharía, añadió: —Con qué Cavendish, eh… Lo _recordaré_.

Y una vez que el mencionado muchacho terminó de arreglar el desastre que el rímel hizo en su rostro, alzó la mirada buscando a aquel mesero, encontrándolo bastante lejos, atendiendo a otras mesas y personas en las barras. Hubiese querido decir más o algo similar, pero su orgullo no cedía así de fácil, porque se trataba de Cavendish, el chico tan glamuroso y popular, y él no buscaba a nadie, al contrario, lo buscaban a él.

—Aquí tienes tu Martini, shishishi —llegó Luffy al fin, con la copa y una pequeña botana, cortesía de la casa—, eres una mujer fuerte —agregó con una sonrisa, pues había quedado bastante impresionado que una chica golpeara así a un hombre.

—Gracias —Cavendish le miró, _todavía no apruebo que Hancock esté enamorada de ti_ , _aunque tal vez sí…_ —. ¿Qué días trabaja Bartolomeo?

— ¿Romeo? —Luffy sonrió, inocente y se hurgó la nariz, logrando que el ojiazul hiciera un gesto de desagrado por eso— Él viene de viernes a domingo, es un tipo divertido y raro.

— ¿Y a ti te interesa? —cuestionó nuevamente Cavendish, olvidándose momentáneamente de su verdadero objetivo, bebiendo del vino.

— Shishishi, ¡claro que no! Es un buen amigo nada más —contestó Luffy.

—Es un muy buen Martini —masculló Cavendish, sosteniendo su copa y sin alzar la mirada—. Has logrado convencerme para qué _vuelva_ otra vez.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! —Luffy alzó los brazos, tirando la bandeja de metal.

— ¡Mugiwara, deja de perder el tiempo y regresa a trabajar! —la voz de Kid resonó en el lugar.

—Ups. Bueno, supongo que no quieres nada más. ¡Adiós, mujer fuerte! —se despidió Luffy.

Cavendish suspiró y solo alzó la mano para despedirle sin mucho interés, pues sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la silueta de Bartolomeo a lo lejos, mismo que hacía todo lo posible por no voltear a verlo, ¡porque no iba a caer!

Pero ahora, era seguro que Cavendish volvería.

* * *

 _/Sábado 6 de Junio de 2015/_

Aquel mismo bar, ese que desde hace casi tres meses vio el drama iniciado por cierto rubio vanidoso, ahora mismo estaba casi vacío, de no ser porque uno de los clientes más frecuentes, estaba todavía ahí, sentado en la barra con un único mesero atendiéndole. Los otros trabajadores por ciertos motivos, habían dejado a esos dos solos y decidieron de momento ir a limpiar las áreas de cocina y baño, aunque igual regresarían cuando terminaran, por supuesto.

—Llevas bebiendo la misma maldita bebida ésta noche, ¿por qué no bebes nada más? —replicó Bartolomeo, limpiando un último vaso con toda la delicadeza que sus grandes y bruscas manos podían permitirle.

—Dudo mucho que aquello _otro_ esté en el menú —respondió Cavendish con una sonrisa divertida, acomodando su codo derecho sobre la barra, flexionando el brazo para poder recargar su mentón en la mano.

Sí, justo como había dicho, había regresado a aquel bar, curiosamente en los días de trabajo que el peliverde estaba presente, como si fuera una hermosa coincidencia.  
Así que habían tenido dos hermosos meses para que las cosas evolucionaran a su favor, en su contra, con un toque de drama necesario cuando dos personas están aceptando que se aman.

—Tal vez si vuelves a venir vestido de mujer, el menú aumente, tehehe —molestó Bartolomeo, enseñándole los colmillos para lamérselos.

Era irónico que pese a que el mismo peliverde se dijo a sí mismo que aquel rubio era un problema para su persona, porque lo detestaba, ahora mismo se encontraba conviviendo con él, justo como empezó a suceder luego del mes de todas las visitas que el muchacho de ojos azules hacía al bar. Pero eso no significaba que las pequeñas riñas entre ellos dejaran de existir, porque para Bartolomeo era bastante divertido joderle el día a Cavendish, en buen plan o no, pese a que luego se ganaba un buen drama por parte de éste.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —gruñó el rubio vanidoso— Mejor sírveme más —ordenó, haciendo un puchero que dejó con la guardia baja al contrario.

Fue por eso que Bartolomeo no replicó por el hecho de recibir una orden por parte del ojiazul, porque ese maldito gesto se le hizo tan… tan putamente adorable que sintió un vértigo en la boca de su estómago. Y tragó fuerte, dándose la vuelta sin decir ni mu o sentía que terminaría diciendo alguna estupidez, ya bastante bien se había controlado esos dos meses, no tenía por qué cagarla ahora.

Sin embargo, un rasgo característico de las bestias, era qué, rara vez su cuerpo obedecía lo que su mente les decía. Al menos, cuando las emociones que les recorrían eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado _intensas._

—Tal vez te guste ésta nueva bebida, que llegó desde el lugar de las princesas y esas mierdas —masculló Bartolomeo toscamente, mirando el vaso y luego de reojo al rubio.

—Deja de burlarte y solo sírvelo —inevitablemente, Cavendish suspiró e infló las mejillas ligeramente. Usualmente él no se comportaba así, al menos no en público ni con personas ajenas a él y dado que el peliverde estaba siendo más cercano a su persona cada día más, pues…

El muchacho de cabellos verdes se dio la vuelta para quedar mirándolo. Sentía que algo en su pecho quería salir, que ya no aguantaba más; una parte de él que se sentía encerrada y joder, no sabía cómo controlar esa zona que quería explotar y estar viendo al rubio, no le ayudaba en nada.  
Quizá se debía a que Cavendish estaba brillando más de lo normal y como odiaba cuando se ponía así de diva, por Dios, eso no debería ser legal en un hombre.  
Fue por eso, que al final, terminó lanzándole a la cara el brandy que tenía en la copa para servirla.

— ¡…! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ESO, BARTOLOMEO?! —exclamó Cavendish, casi rojo por la ira que le recorrió en éstos momentos. Antes, el peliverde siempre le hacía bromas, pero no tan directas como ésta o que dañara su integridad física, y ya bastante había logrado aguantar, pues de forma intencional o no, el chico de ojos rojizos anaranjados, terminaba haciendo algo que derretía su corazón.

— ¡Tehahahahaha! —las carcajadas de Bartolomeo resonaron en el lugar— Cabbage, te ves tan… hahahaha, tan… —estaba buscando una palabra más para burlarse del muchacho ojiazul, sin embargo, al notar como el líquido escurría por la boca ajena, otra vez esa sensación de vértigo apareció en su cuerpo y… todo se fue al demonio.

Bien decían que las cosas siempre tenían un límite y ésta no sería la excepción.

— ¡Eres completo idiota, Bartolomeo! —Cavendish se incorporó— ¡Yo me largo…! —añadió, pero cuando intentó abrir sus ojos, la mano morena del otro, le sujetó del antebrazo y entonces, sintió los salvajes labios impropios estampar contra su boca de forma intensa.

El chico príncipe abrió sus ojos de golpe por la impresión, pues jamás creyó que Bartolomeo fuese capaz de hacer algo que fuera dar el primer paso en esto.  
Y, _Jesucristo_ , porque con solo eso, el enojo de hace unos momentos se fue al carajo y los ojos de Cavendish volvieron a cerrarse; no, no iba a desaprovechar esto en lo más mínimo. Así que sus manos jalaron del cabello al otro para hacer el beso más intenso, tomando a éste mismo por sorpresa, ya que no imaginaba que alguien tan delicado, fuera capaz de tener tanta fogosidad en su persona.

Se besaron sin inocencia, pero con una sinceridad que calaba en lo más interior de sus pieles, que los estaba haciendo derretir por completo. Los corazones de ambos estaban frenéticos y sentían que sus labios podrían desgastarse si seguían besándose así, con esa necesidad, con esa hambruna, pero qué más daba, no todas las veces tenían la oportunidad de probar el cielo de ésta forma.

Los colmillos de Bartolomeo hacían que Cavendish se sintiera algo extraño al besarlo, mas no por eso significaba que no le gustara, al contrario, eso era capaz de encender algo en el segundo mencionado, algo que no tenía idea de qué era. Aunque sin duda alguna, quería seguir sintiéndolo por toda su vida, pues un sentimiento como ese, no se sentían dos veces.  
Y el olor tan suave, pero dulcemente denso que Cavendish tenía, estaba haciendo que Bartolomeo quisiera ahogarse, sin embargo, no porque le desagradara, pese a que no le gustaban las cosas con demasiada azúcar, sino porque ese maldito aroma lo estaba embriagando por completo, le estaba atrapando el alma, como cuál planta carnívora. Joder que no podía hacer nada en contra de eso y aunque tuviera el arma, no la usaría. Porque disfrutaba de lo que era besar al rubio.

Las suaves manos del ojiazul apretaron los hombros del chico de ojos rojizo anaranjados, a la vez que las manos de éste último apretaron las caderas impropias, separándose lentamente.

—Abre los ojos, no seas goloso, beh —dijo Bartolomeo coqueto y con desdén, cual depredador.

—Idiota, es tú culpa —refunfuñó Cavendish—. Mis ojos me arden por la bebida que me tiraste a la cara —sin tacto alguno, le jaló del aro al otro, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos, probar el brandy de tu boca ha sido… —pero Bartolomeo calló de pronto cuando se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir y desvió la mirada, avergonzándose ligeramente, mostrándose huraño.

—Sí, sé que ha sido perfecto, Bartolomeo —ahora fue el turno de Cavendish mostrarse victorioso, con ese aura vanidosa de siempre, ya ignorando el ardor de sus ojos, que bueno que no le entró mucho y la mayoría de aquella bebida golpeó nada más la parte medía de la cara, sino, sería peor.

—Anda, deja de llorar ya por simple agua y límpiate —Bartolomeo le lanzó el trapo con que estaba limpiando a la cara ajena.

— ¡No estoy llorando! —reprochó Cavendish— ¡Y no me tires trapos sucios a mi perfecta…!

No obstante, las palabras de drama por parte del rubio desaparecieron cuando los labios del peliverde volvieron a atacarle la boca y gustoso, correspondió. Vaya manera tan directa de afrontar el tema.

—Ni creas que te dejaré libre ahora que te he probado, maldito niño bonito —ronroneó Bartolomeo en medio del glamuroso beso.

—No dije que te detendría, chico bestia —susurró Cavendish con una sonrisa, continuando con el ósculo.

Directo, así se dio su amor, del mismo modo en que los rosales florecen en los campos silvestres.

* * *

 ** _Asdhadhasdasjalks, increíble que haya escrito un one-shot de más de 5000 palabras en un día, porque usualmente para éstos escritos, me tomo más tiempo, dado que debe ser directo y no tener un final tan abierto x'D._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Espero tener sus comentarios, asdljskdals, y que sigan mis historias en éste reto(?) owo._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
